The Dark Masters Battle Royale
Description These 4 Digi-baddies are gonna have a fight to the death. Which of the Dark Masters is truly the strongest? Interlude Wiz: In many forms of anime, the main bad guy may be the tiniest thing on Earth, to the most dangerous people in the world. Boomstick: And the drugged up writers of Digimon didn't stop at 1 overpowered bad guy. Wiz: Piedmon, the creepy court jester. Boomstick: Machinedramon, the metallic monster. Wiz: MetalSeadramon, the deadliest creature in the Digiworld's oceans. Boomstick: And Puppetmon, the tiny package with a lot of punch. Wiz: Because these characters have an equal chance to kill each other with everything they have available---- Boomstick: We are gonna limit some things to keep things simple. Wiz: All 4 will have their basic attacks and any weapons they can use that are canon to Digimon, but any lackies like Cherrymon, Ladydevimon, and others will not be included in this fight. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a death battle. Piedmon (Dante hotspur) Boomstick: First one up, we have the most terryfing member of the four Dark Masters, sure compared to the giant seaserpent in armor and the metal dragon in the group, he doesn’t look like abig deal, even he could pass as your regular eigh-foot-tall clown, but don’t understimate him just because his looks, if the Joker vs Sweet Tooth episode taught something it was, don’t mess with clowns, they are pychos, obsessed with killing people Wiz: Being fair, Piedmon is a Dark type mega-level digimon, that evolves From ultimate demondigimon like Myotismon and Matadormon, in fact Piedmon is actually a Demon who looks like a clown, think about Stephen King’s It, according to him writer “Clowns can be anything but funny” and in to quote his own words “Nobody likes a Clown at midnight” Boomstick: Pretty sure nobody wants to encounter Piedmon at midnight or at any hour of the day, since his signature move includes throwing his four Swords to the opponent, impaling the opponent in a brutal fashion. Wiz: Actually Piedmon's swords teleport his blades directly to the enemy, making this attack extremely difficult to evade, Contrary to what was shown in the anime where hi simply throws his trump sword. Boomstick: Wait, is this Freaking Clown a Trump supporter? That explains a lot of his imperalist desire to rule over the World, make the Digital world great again my ass, that is why you should take out any Clown you meet, they are evil, I bet my faithfull shotgun can do the job. Wiz: Don’t be So sure Piedmon has a good arsenal of ranged attacks including Toy Wonderness which hurls a shot of wind and Ending Snipe that shoots electricity from both hands, both were shown to be powerful enought to severly damage Wargreymon’s armor, so youand your shotgun would be fried before you could even get close to Piedmon. Boomstick: That is what Chuckles thought, but now, He won’t laugh anymore... I have seen what clowns can do, they can't surprise me anymore Wiz. Do you hear me? Wiz: Obviously you haven’t seen Piedmon’s Clown trick. Despite how unoriginal this sounds, it is a very powerful attack, ̈Piedmon throws a hankerchief over his opponents to cause multiple magical effects, You know like a magic trick like real. Using this move Piedmon can disguise himself, reflect enemy attacks or even transform the opponent in a small keychain, which usually means an instant victory. Boomstick: Holy shit this one might be some of the most overpowered Clowns in fiction after Emperor Joker, let’s see what else he can do..... it seems he stores a last trick over under his sleeve called Mask square. Wiz: Mask Square is arguably Piedmon’s most powerful resource in combat, with this attack, Piedmon creates a field that traps the opponent inside, where Piedmon can teleport at will, allowing him to outrun Digimon as Fast as Aerovedramon, and Spam his Trump Swords from every direction. Thus making them nearly impossible to avoid, even more brutally Piedmon is even able to teleport his blades inside the body of his opponents, killing them instantly. Boomstick: But this technique is not perfect if the opponent is faster than The clown he may have a difficult time trying to teleport his blades inside his opponent’s skull, despite being an instakill attack, it depends on Piedmon’s accuracy and reaction time. Also if the demon is badly injured heis not able to keep the technique making cracks to appear in the walls of the field, allowing the opponent to escape Wiz: Luckily Piedmon is very durable, in his fight with the digidestined he survived Wargreymon’s Terraforce and in the manga he was perfectly able to keep fighting after being impaled with his own Trump swords Boomstick: But every Clown has a weakness, and Piedmon isn’t different, As a dark/virus Digimon he is weak to Light and Vaccine digimon. See who is laughing now? Wiz: Unfortunately this isn’t a weakness that most opponents could exploit in battle, you included, besides Piedmon is an intelligent opponent that never Clowns around. Piedmon: Hahahahaha, Run, keep running until your life ends!!! Machinedramon (Vrokorta) Boomstick: Next up is Machinedramon, the muscle of the group. Wiz: This giant metal dragon possesses a high degree of both strength & intelligence. Said to be the most powerful Digimon, he's certainly not one to be taken lightly. Boomstick: Well yeah, he's a living weapon! What do you expect? Wiz: He's not just strong, he also has vast arsenal, consisting of energy cannons, drill arms, fireballs, missiles, lasers, lightning, magma, darkness, absorption, healing, a self-destruct system, & the ability to enhance his stats & decrease others. Boomstick: And that's not all, his robotic body gives him an immunity to sleep inducement, poison, & even paralysis. Alongside the other Dark Masters, he was able to seal away the Four Holy Beasts & warp the entire Digital World into Spiral Mountain. This guy is no joke. Wiz: Now, while Machinedramon is stated to be the strongest Digimon, this is clearly hyperbole, as many Digimon have displayed strength well above his. However, he'd still logically be far superior to any other mega level Digimon, he's not said to be the strongest for no reason after all. Boomstick: In fact, there's a pretty good reason why he's said to be the strongest. His Digicore, which is kinda like a Digimon's soul, supplies INFINITE, POWER. Lemme say that again, INFINITE, POWER. That's like, literally unstoppable. Wiz: Well not exactly since Wargreymon, kind of, stopped him. Boomstick: WTF!? How'd he let that happen so easily!? Wiz: Wargreymon had several things going in his favor, like how he was amped by Kari's light, had weapons specifically made to kill dragons, & had the attribute advantage. Machinedramon may be strong, but he's clearly not unstoppable. Boomstick: *** dang it. Wiz: Well, don't worry about that, cause we still have another important point to cover, his intelligence. Boomstick: Oh yeah! Machinedramon isn't just brawn, he's brains too. Stated to have incomparable processing power, his mind can analyze situations & allow him to make the best decision based on said data. Yeah, now Machinedramon's awesome again! Wiz: Actually, we have one more thing to cover, weaknesses. Boomstick: Eh, maybe it won't be so bad. Wiz: He's weak to water. Boomstick: Makes sense for a robot. Wiz: He's weak to close combat. Boomstick: A bit weird, but still fine. Wiz: And the filth element. Boomstick: Wait, you mean-''' Wiz: Yes. '''Boomstick: *** DAMN-IT!!! *Boomstick walks away in rage* Boomstick: I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW ******* STUPID THIS IS, WHY THE ****!!! *Death Battle doors close & open for MetalSeadramon's analysis* MetalSeadramon (Vrokorta) Wiz: You feeling any better? Boomstick: Tell me now. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Does HE have the weakness too? Wiz: No, he actually has an advantage over it. Boomstick: Good enough for me. Wiz: Alright. So MetalSeadramon serves as the muscle of the group. Boomstick: Wait, I thought Machinedramon was the muscle. Actually, forget I said anything, two muscles is awesome. Wiz: MetalSeadramon is a lot like Machinedramon, but lacks his intelligence & girth. Also, one's a giant dragon mech, while the other's a giant serpent cyborg. Boomstick: Not just any cyborg. This guy's been enhanced with Chrome Digizoid, one of the strongest materials in the Digital World, & nearly unbreakable! It even deflects attacks! MetalSeadramon: What was that a love tap? I'm made of Chrome Digizoid too you know! You can't hurt me that easily! Boomstick: Okay, MetalSeadramon's officially a bad***. Wiz: Then I guess you'll be disappointed to here that he's also not invincible. Boomstick: What?! Did he get beat by Wargreymon too? Wiz: Yeah. Boomstick: OH COME ON! What's his excuse!? Wiz: Well, just like Machinedramon, Wargreymon's gauntlets were specifically made to kill dragons like MetalSeadramon. He also had the attribute advantage of Vaccine over Virus. On top of that, Wargreymon attacked MetalSeadramon's weak spot. Y'see, MetalSeadramon may be covered in Chrome Digizoid, but only on the outside. His insides are still vulnerable, & the cannon on his nose serves as an entryway into his organic body. Boomstick: You have to go inside this dude's cannon to kill him? The same thing he'd be using to kill you? That's honestly not a huge weakness. Wiz: Fair point. Speaking of his cannon, lets actually get to MetalSeadramon's abilities & arsenal. Boomstick: Yeah, like how he can swim, AND fly. Add that to the list of dubious fliers in Death Battle. He can fire energy beams, constrict enemies, manipulate water, fight well at close range, manipulate electricity, manipulate ice, raise his stats & decrease others, induce status effects like paralysis, manipulate weather, manipulate air, breathe fire, warp reality, & seal powerful beings. Wiz: Other abilities include immunity to poison & statistics reduction, & resistance to paralysis, confusion, sleep, steel-based attacks, & water-based attacks. Boomstick: But now, I guess we gotta get to weaknesses. Wiz: Yeah. Besides what we mentioned earlier, MetalSeadramon's weak to earth, air, & electric based attacks. He's also arrogant & headstrong. Boomstick: But at least he's not weak to poop. *Death Battle doors close & open for Puppetmon's analysis* Puppetmon (Hoppingclams343) Boomstick: What happens when you take Pinocchio from Disney and combine him with DC’s Joker? You get one crazy ass bitch. Wiz: Built from the trunk of a cursed Cherrymon, Puppetmon rose to power along with the other Dark Masters following Myotismon’s defeat, warping the forests of the Digiworld into one of four parts of Spiral Mountain. Boomstick: Puppetmon is seriously one of the most psychotic virus digimon ever. I mean, sure he is cunning and deceptive but cmon! This overgrown tree branch is fuckin crazy Wiz: Well he was made from a cursed Cherrymon, what do you expect? And the psychosis is only on part of the power he got from the Cherrymon. While he may not be as strong or fast as the other mega level digimon in his world, he is very unpredictable and can easily catch his opponents off guard. Not to mention that he is a master manipulator and his silver tongue is a great asset to stall enemies long enough to run away or attack. Boomstick: But about half the time it doesn’t work all that well, but that’s why he has some very good attacks. His most powerful being Puppet Pummel, where he fires bullets from a frickin revolver hammer! Ohhh…. If only I can get that thing, I’d be Erron Black and Shao Khan combined. Wiz: That’s just one of 3 varients of the attack. In variant 2 he packs gunpowder into the hammer for a more powerful bullet spray and in variant 3 he strikes his hammer against the ground and creates a gigantic fireball that can instantly destroy most enemies Boomstick: Wiz, make me one of those hammers right away. Wiz: Not gonna happen Boomstick: Ahh, damn it Wiz: Puppet Pummel is only just one of his attacks, he also has an attack called Flying Cross Cutter, were he throws the wooden cross on his back through the air to hit an opponent, which comes straight back to Puppetmon like a boomerang Boomstick: He can even use his nose like a weapon. By telling lies his nose grows and when it gets long enough, he strikes using Drill nose, the development of the attack sounds like some weird erection. Wiz: He also has the ability to manipulate his opponents moves by using multiple strings on his fingers. However this is essentially useless against stronger megas. Boomstick: Do you think that’s it? Nope! If he wasn’t a big enough twat he retreats his house and makes it transform into a fuckin robot. What the hell? Wiz: Because Japan Boomstick Boomstick: Well “Housemon”, as Puppetmon calls it, obeys his every command and the only way to kill it is to kill Puppetmon. Or fire. Wiz: And Puppetmon’s power can even be altered thanks to some special abilities from some of the video games. Boomstick: He is able to stun and confuse enemies with his Indecent ability , Strange Dance ups his stun chance by 10%, and Health 200% does….. what else, and Skill Master increases the amount of time status effects from attacks. Wiz: With all this power its clear to see why Puppetmon became one of the Dark Masters. He’s powerful enough to kill Cherrymon in one blow, take on multiple Ultimate Digimon at once, and hits from his hammer can even hurt MetalEtemon MetalEtemon: AHG! ILL USE YOU AS A TOOTHPICK! Wiz: This is important as MetalEtemon states that his body is made of Chrome Digizoid. As we stated before, Chrome Digizoid armor can include every known metal on Earth and is many, many times stronger than any of them. So for Puppetmon to hurt MetalEtemon must have ment that it must have been one very hard hit Boomstick: But when he is compared to other Mega Level Digimon, he doesn’t seem like a big threat Wiz: His fighting style is based around trying to outsmart his enemies and prolonging the enemies torture, then running away. So he really isn’t very battle efficient Boomstick: Plus not to mention that the fuck’s insanity rivals that of the Joker. He is also very weak to fire and can also get one-shotted by other megas easily Wiz: But even with all that, Puppetmon is a formidable foe, if you see him, don’t bother running, you’re already dead MetalEtemon: Hey! Where you going? Puppetmon: Home! You’re boring! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle (Piedmon, Puppetmon, Seadramon, and Machinedramon all climb up a mountain, all reincarnated and angry with each other) Piedmon: Way to go imbeciles! Thanks to you all we lost control of the Digiworld! Puppetmon: (Hanging from a dead tree from his legs) Hey, it aint our fault that you got beat by two toddlers Piedmon: Shut up! Puppetmon: (Laughs) Metalseadramon: You know, I bet if I was leader we wouldn’t have failed Machinedramon: You would’ve screwed everything up before our plans even began Metalseadramon: I bet I would’ve done a better job than you! Piedmon: BOYS! BOYS! KNOCK IT OFF! Machinedramon and Metalseadramon: (They shut their mouths) Puppetmon: Y’know, I may have an idea… (Jumps down from the tree) (They all look at Puppetmon) Puppetmon: I say we fight to the death. No holds barred. Whoever is last standing gets to be the leader Metalseadramon: That’s freaking dumb Puppetmon: Why not? We’ll just all reincarnate again and we’ll meet here when he do Piedmon: THAT’S…. not a bad idea actually Metalseadramon: Fine, im in Machinedramon: Hmm….. ok Puppetmon: YES! Piedmon: Well lets get set! (They each go to a corner in a square area on the mountain) Piedmon: Get ready fools Metalseadramon: Heheh, this’ll be easy Machinedramon: I will destroy you all Puppetmon: Haha! This’ll be fun! FIGHT!!! (Piedmon and Metalseadramon launch at each other and clash in the air as Puppetmon and Machinedramon go at it on the ground) Puppetmon: PUPPET PUMMEL! (He fires bullets from his hammer which Machinedramon takes) Machinedramon: Pathetic (He stomps the ground which launches Puppetmon into the air) Puppetmon: Weeeee! (He lift his hammer up) PUPPET PUMMEL! (He swings his hammer down and smashes it on Machinedramon’s head) Machinedramon: OW! ILL USE YOU AS A TOOTHPICK! Puppetmon: Now why does that sound familiar? (He lands on the ground) Machinedramon: Giga Cannon (He fires the cannons on his back) Puppetmon: Whoa! (He dodges the lasers fired by him) Man, you need target pract--- (he gets hit by Machinedramon’s Booster Claw attack) Machinedramon: Hahaha Puppetmon: Ow! That was mean! (He grabs the wooden cross on his back) FLYING CROSS CUTTER! (he throws the cross at Machinedramon) Machinedramon: (He stands there and takes the hit, the cross getting stuck in his armor) Puppetmon: Hey! Give it back! Machinedramon: As you wish! (he fires booster claw at Puppetmon again, who whacks it with his hammer) Puppetmon: Fine, keep it! (he runs away off the mountain and into the forest) Machinedramon: Oh boy here we go (he chases him) Puppetmon: (he quickly runs to his mansion) My Dutch Boy will even the odds! (he activates the robot) (The Dutch Boy rises up, just as Machinedramon arrives) Machinedramon: Not this again Puppetmon: (laughs and throws a punch which hits Machinedramon square and launches him into the side of the mountain) What a loser! (He walks to the hole) Machinedramon: DRAGON FIRE! (he uses his attack which sprays out of the hole, the flames hitting the left arm of the Dutch Boy) Puppetmon: Uh oh…. Machinedramon: (he climbs out of the hole and uses the attack again) (More flames hit the robot which quickly makes it a giant torch) Puppetmon: (He escapes the robot just as soon as it collapses to the ground, and continues burning until it’s a pile of ashes) Machinedramon: Hm… (he starts to walk away) Puppetmon: PUPPET PUMMEL! (he strikes his hammer against the ground and creates a giant fireball) Machinedramon: (he gets enveloped by the fire) Puppetmon: Hahahahah! I wi--- (out of the fire another laser fires out and pierces through Puppetmon’s head and out the back of it) Ow…. (He falls backwards) Machinedramon: (he walks out of the fire unscathed) Puppetmon: (he slowly pixelates and disappears) Machinedramon: Disappointing (He walks away) COMBATANTS REMAINING: 3 Piedmon: TRUMP SWORDS! (He throws multiple swords, most glancing off of Metalseadramon’s armor) Metalseadramon: RIVER OF POWER! (he lets loose a powerful stream of water from his nose, hitting Piedmon but he stands there and gets drenched in water) Piedmon: Chew on this! Clown Trick! (he throws a white tablecloth at him) Metalseadramon: (he blasts it away with River of Power and shreds it apart) Im not hungry (He rams himself against Piedmon and send them both through several trees and boulders, Metalseadramon finally lets up and Piedmon bounces away) Piedmon: Ahg…. I’ll admit, that hurt Metalseadramon: Good, it was suppose to. RIVER OF---- Piedmon: TRUMP SWORD! (he throws another sword which nails Metalseadramon in the stomach) Metalseadramon: Ow! That was rude! (He fires another water stream at Piedmon) Piedmon: (He gets hit and then gets thrown through another boulder and gets up again) Metalseadramon: Poseidon’s Dive! (He summons a massive wave and it crashes on top of Piedmon) Piedmon: (he washes up, seemingly knocked out) Metalseadramon: You're gonna die clown! CRUNCH! (He opens his gaping mouth at the clown as he goes to bite down) Piedmon: Erraauuhhggg!!! (He swings a sword up in his hand as Metalseadramon bites down) Metalseadramon: (The sword stabs into his mouth, stopping his attack dead in its tracks) ACK!!! (he backs off and shakes his head trying to make the sword come out) Piedmon: (smirks and pulls out another tablecloth) Clown trick! (He throws it) Metalseadramon: (the sword flies out of his mouth and he sees the tablecloth coming at him) Oh no! (He fires River of Power at the tablecloth in an attempt to save himself) Piedmon: (He throws a sword behind the cloth which it slices in half, the sword cuts through the water and into Metalseadramon’s nose) Metalseadramon: (he screams in pain as the sword cut straight into his body and out the back. He falls to the ground, dead and soon pixelates and disappears) Piedmon: Checkmate Combatants remaining: 2 Machinedramon: (he arrives back to the mountain) Now…. Where’s the clown? Piedmon: Masked Square! (he creates a force field around him and Machinedramon, hiding) Machinedramon: Huh?! What is this? Piedmon: Welcome to my new domain, where you can’t escape Machinedramon: Where are you?! Piedmon: (he teleports behind Machinedramon) Here Machinedramon: (he turns around and fires his booster claw at Piedmon) Piedmon: (He teleports out of the way and his claw strikes the ground) Machinedramon: (He turns around and fires his cannon behind him, which Piedmon teleports to) Piedmon: What the?! (He gets hit with the beam and gets knocked to the ground) Machinedramon: My throughput is unmeasured, I know all your tricks Piedmon: Hmm…. This is gonna take awhile. TRUMP SWORD! (He throws some swords which only scratch Machinedramon’s metal skin) Machinedramon: (He just stands there and takes the attack) Piedmon: Clown Trick! (he throws a tablecloth) Machinedramon: (He fires booster claw at the cloth and it gets shredded apart) Your clown tricks wont work on me, Dragon Fire! (He fires flames at Piedmon who quickly teleports out of the way) Piedmon: (He teleports all over the battlefield throwing swords) Machinedramon: (He dodges some swords but some hit him and get stuck in his body) Ahg! Piedmon: (He teleports back near Machinedramon) TRUMP SWORDS! (Instead of throwing them, he teleports them at Machinedramon) Machinedramon: WHAT?! (The swords start stabbing into Machinedramon) Piedmon: And now you’re doomed Machinedramon: (Desperate to escape the force field, he starts spamming Giga Cannon everywhere) Piedmon: Hey! Don’t do--- Machinedramon: (He powers up his back cannons) GIGA CANNON!!! (he unleashes a gigantic blast that blows apart the force field as smoke and dust rise in the air. As it settles, it shows Machinedramon’s body impaled in multiple places) Uhhg…. What…. What is this? Piedmon: I perfectly set you up, and my Trump Swords where able to instantly teleport into your body. And now…. (he pulls out one more white cloth) Clown Trick! (He throws the cloth over Machinedramon) Machinedramon: NOOO!!!! (The cloth goes flat and Piedmon lifts it up) Piedmon: TADA! (he reveals Machinedramon has been turned into a key chain) Thank you, thank you (he bows) K.O! (Puppetmon, Metalseadramon, and Machinedramon’s eggs are seen being remade at Toy Town as Piedmon sits back on his throne again) Results Boomstick: (sniff) Wiz… That was beautiful. Wiz: This battle was really close to call, especially when the battle came to Machinedramon and Piedmon. Boomstick: Metalseadramon was screwed from the start. His data typing giving him a severe disadvantage against the rest of the Dark Masters. Not to mention that when facing any of them, water doesn’t do much, even against Machinedramon. He was also pretty easy to kill if you know his weak spot. Wiz: Puppetmon on the other hand didn’t have the power or durability to stand up to Machinedramon or Piedmon, and he doesn’t do much fighting anyways, and when he does, he loses in a fair fight. Boomstick: And then we get to the big two. This is where things start to get tricky. Wiz: Machinedramon had several advantages over Piedmon. His processing power means he can low key predict Piedmon’s moves and what he will do, he had the firepower and weapons to take them down, and he narrowly took the edge with tactics. But Piedmon had more durability, was faster and had a more varied arsenal. Boomstick: So your saying that Machinedramon’s firepower and lowkey prediction doesn’t give him that much of an edge? Wiz: Yes! Here's the deal, Machinedramon really couldn’t hurt Piedmon and Piedmon could mostly avoid his attacks. And his low key prediction takes time to react to, and Machinedramon proves that he is very slow. So what happens when you put a slow predictor against a powerful speedster? Boomstick: Sonic vs Mario? Wiz: No, it means that Machinedramon’s advantages hardly mattered when Piedmon went all out. His firepower wouldn’t do much against someone that was impaled by 4 of his own swords and fought both MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon at the same time and won, and his prediction skills wouldn’t do much because Machinedramon would be too slow to react. Boomstick: Hmm… Looks like to me that Piedmon had all the Clown Tricks up his sheaths for this battle. Wiz: The winner is Piedmon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Vrokorta Category:Dante hotspur Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019